fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardenia
|occupation = Wizard Saint|base of operations = Era|status = Alive|magic = Plant Magic Earth-Make Crash Magic |previous affiliation = House of Midoriiro}}Gardenia '(クチナシ ''kuchinashi) is a Wizard Saint, and a true master of Earth-Make, as well as Plant Magic. She has been dubbed "'''Falling Leaf" (落ち葉 ochiba) by her fellow wizard saints, and most mages across the continent of Ishgar, due to her expertise in Plant Magic. Gardenia was born and raised in the prestigious House of Midoriiro '(緑の 家 ''midorino ie, lit. "House of Green"), the ruling body of the country of Joya. Having lived the perfect life, Gardenia was well trained an taught until the day of her 18th birthday, wherein she set out on a journey of conquest to hone her magical abilities that were taught to her at a young age, and root out all evil. Appearance Gardenia is a skinny, fairly small and dainty woman, with smooth and flowing green hair that is held up by two large almond-shaped hairclips that are a light salmon in color. Gardenia wears a elegant white dress with a large cuff around the neck, that splits down the middle to reveal her ample cleavage. The dress has white, detatched sleeves, and ends in ruffles in the front, barely hiding her pelvic area. The back of the dress however, goes all the way down to her lower calves. Instead of showing skin, Gardenia prefers to wears green tights that fade into a more lime green as they descent. Gardenia's facial features are smooth and calm, and her skin is pale and has never seen a blemish in its lifetime. She has long, curled eyelashes and bright pink eyes that light up the room. Gardenia has smooth and full lips, with her bottom lip being noticeably larger than the top, giving her a pouting look, at times. Personality Gardenia is often harassed due to her unique personality type, which usually does end in someone being the afternoon meal of one of Gardenia's deadly flytraps. Gardenia never ''talks, and refuses too, no matter the situation. However, it appears that Gardenia isn't afraid of communication, as she frequently uses her body language to tell others how she is feeling, or what she is trying to say. Gardenia is rather, ''outspoken ''in terms of her emotions. She is never one to try and hold back her tears, and is a firm believer in letting your emotions run wild. If she is angry, you will know. If she is sad, you ''will ''know. This makes it rather easy for someone to manipulate her, and Gardenia's naive and innocent side will usually allow it. History Gardenia was born to the matriarch of the powerful '''House of Midoriiro '(緑の 家 midorino ie, lit. "House of Green"), in the country of Joya. Being the daughter of the king and queen of the afore mentioned country, Gardenia was spoiled in her early life, especially because she was an only child. In her later childhood years, she often chose be taught and trained by the royal court's resident mage, which first taught Gardenia the art of wielding nature. Throughout the rest of her life living as a noble's daughter, Gardenia had honed her magical abilities, in hopes of becoming one of the strongest wizards in Ishgar, and using her powers for the better good of the world. On her 18th birthday, Gardenia bid farewell to her country, and set out on an adventure to root out all evil, and restore peace to the world. Magic and Physical Abilities 'Immense Strength: '''Gardenia is noted to be one of the strongest females in western Ishgar, due to her pure strength and ability to punch through almost every metal, as well as pure bedrock. This strength has been shown to do so much as decapitate an enemy with one swift kick, as well give Gardenia the ability to pick up large boulders, and uproot small ''trees. 'Incomparable Magic Power: '''Gardenia's power is so extreme, that it can be felt long distances away from where she is currently standing. This level of magical energy, if somehow absorbed by another mage, can instantly kill because of how extremely difficult it is to contain in one's body, let alone use it to cast. This magic power can even allow Gardenia to use multiple magics at once. For example, using Stone Eyes in her left eye, Heaven's Eye in her right, all the while using Earth-Make to annihilate her opponents. '''Plant Magic '(植物の魔法 Shokubutsu no Mahō): Is a Magic which allows the caster to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. As plants are a main element in this Magic, the caster can summon anything, from vegetables to large carnivorous creatures and can even utilize it as a shield to protect their self from assault. Most plants need seeds to be created; to carry these seeds, '''Live-Coal Containers are used. Additionally, each seed can summon multiple plants within a matter of seconds. Also, Arcadios stated that this Magic (or at least the variation of it that Cosmos uses) was specifically designed in order to kill people. Heaven's Eye (天眼 Tengan) is a form of Eye Magic which allows the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. Richard combines this with his Earth Magic to first locate his enemies with his Heaven's Eye, then subsequently attacking them with his Earth Magic. Crash (粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu) It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back.Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. Virus (ウイルス Uirusu) Virus is an extremely sinister form of Black Magic which allows the user to create a virus anywhere in the opponent's body, eating at the victim from the inside. The user can also target multiple enemies at a time. The effects are dependent on the organs affected; it can cause anything from severe intestinal distress to brain death. The effects appear to be absolute unless the user cancels the casting of their Magic or unless the virus itself is removed from a person's body by Magic that allows one to do so, such as Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Stone Eye (石化眼, ストーンアイズ, Sutōn Aizu) It is a unique variation of Eye Magic which allows the user to turn anyone who looks directly into the their eyes into stone. Over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work to its full capacity if the victim has a prosthetic eye, such as Erza Scarlet, because the effect of the Magic is halved,allowing the target to break free from the stone.The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses.The Magic is unstable at times, so the caster has to wear glasses to stop the magic from being used on the person the Spell was cast on. The only way for the Spell to be reversed is for the Caster to be defeated Earth-Make Magic (土の造形魔法 (アース・メイク) Earth-Make is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of earth. The user can create a variety of objects out of earth to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts. This is the easiest of the Element Maker Magics to use as the caster simply channels their magical energy into the ever present ground and manipulates and molds it to fit their needs.There are currently two known types of Earth-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Earth-Make. This type of Earth-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Earth-Make. This type of Earth-Make focuses on creating animated earthen sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Earth-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Earth-Make. Equipment 'Weeping Lady: '(泣く 女性 naku josei)